


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Apathy, Blood Kink, Death, Drug Mention In A Song, F/M, Jerome Back From The Dead, Masturbation, Unhealthy Obsession With A Psychopath, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're all alone in the wee hours of Valentine's Day, and your obsession with the dead psychopath, Jerome Valeska, gets the best of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a beautiful piece of fan art drawn by the very talented Lana Bensel. Link to art, below. http://lanabensel.tumblr.com/post/138999699414/a-bullet-for-my-valentine
> 
> Also the song in this fic is Heroin, by the Velvet Underground. If you've never heard it, you really should https://youtu.be/Oom2x1ogOow

You lie in your bed staring up at the ceiling - in nothing but a white tank top and matching silk panties. The chopping sound of your ceiling fan in an otherwise silent room, soothes you. It's cool wind hitting your overheated, half naked body.

You're thinking about him againâ€¦.thinking about that ginger haired maniac that's been haunting your dreams for over a week now.

You can't get him out of your head. That grinâ€¦dear God, that sinister grin. Those red locks and green eyes - that one stray curl that hung over his forehead from his pomaded hairâ€¦.and most of all, that laugh. You could still hear it. So perfectly, it was almost as if he was actually in the room with you.

Shame you'd never get to meet him. The young thing was killed before his time. Stabbed in the neck, by the man the papers referred to as "A hero". Yeah, sureâ€¦ More like a knife happy yuppie. It makes you sick to your stomach every time you think about it.

You'll never forget the first time you saw him. God, did he look sexy in that cop uniform, growling into the camera - that gravely voice pleading with you to be free like him. The way he couldn't care less about the blood that wasn't his own, spread across his nose and mouth - the way it gleamed off of his milky white skin. It entranced you. You lost yourself in his eyes. You were instantly smitten.

Then of course the last time you saw him, was a much different feeling. A feeling of sheer panic - anguish and despair. When you saw Mr. Galavan wake up and grab the knife from behind an unsuspecting Jerome, you scooted closer to the tv. As close as you could possibly get - your fingers pressed up against the screen, the sweat from your palms causing them to slowly slide down it.

When the glistening blade came down sharply into Jerome's neck, you let out a sharp gasp - clutching your heart. The blood ( his own this time) spurted out his mouth, dribbling down his chin - his eyes wide, filled with shock and disbelief, along with yours, you almost couldn't breathe.

You felt as if someone had punched you in the stomach as hard as they could, knocking the wind out of you. 

Now, it's been a week and you still can't believe how broken hearted you were over the death of a stranger - a stranger that would just assume kill you as look at you. But here you areâ€¦.still pining over him. Wishing to God that you could see him one last time.

Now all you were left with was the memories - your imagination. Wellâ€¦maybe a little more than just your imagination. 

You sit up quickly when you realize you DVR'd the news last week. Your plans ended up falling through the night of the GCPD attack, and you were able to watch it live. You never cancelled the recording so it must still be there.

You hop up out of your bed, and switch on your TV, searching frantically through your saved list. Sure enough, there it is, right underneath last weeks episode of SVU, you still hadn't gotten around to watching. 

Your eyes light up when you press the play button. The blonde news reporter comes on the screen, warning about the graphic content of this video, blah blah blah.

The first image is of a dead police officer slumped in a chair, then the camera is picked up by himâ€¦your ginger haired maniacal dream boat. You feel your heart flutter when his bloodied face appears on your screen - that low husky voice begins to speak to you.

"Hello Gotham city. We're the MANIAX and I'm Jerome, theâ€¦shot caller of our little gang."

Your eyes widen - a big grin spreads its way across your lips. You pause it for just a moment and back up against the end of your bed, placing your palms down onto the mattress to help yourself hop back on.

Scooting back to the head of the bed you prop three pillows up, so you can lie back while still keeping your eyes fixed on the hypnotizing red head. 

You bite your lip when you feel your own arousal begin to surface. That slight tingle in your clit making your pussy begin to pulsate. You have an itch to scratch and the mood set except for just one thing that seems to be missingâ€¦ mood music.

Your phone and speaker are on your dresser next to your bed, so you reach over and grab your phone, shuffling through your playlists till you come across your sex mix.

Some think it's strange that you have one, but you feel it's just practical. Certain songs have a very sensual sound to them - a certain melody or lyrics that helps set the mood. Why not use such a thing to your advantage?

You hit the shuffle button and lie back onto the pillows - the trippy sounding music and the sound of the tambourine filling your ears.

You unpause the newscast and spread your knees apart wide, your fingers slipping into your panties. They reach your now throbbing clit and you slowly grind your knuckles over it, pushing against your pubic bone with the full force of your wrist. Jerome's blood covered face on your screen - the sound of Lou Reed's voice echoing out of your speaker.

 

Lou - I don't know just where I'm going  
But I'm gonna try for the kingdom, if I can  
'Cause it makes me feel like I'm a man  
When I put a spike into my vein  
And I'll tell ya, things aren't quite the same  
When I'm rushing on my run  
And I feel just like Jesus' son  
And I guess that I just don't know…

Your wet, swollen folds give way to a familiar wet heat as your fingers slide into them, brushing your taut and slick clit. You look up at the screen as the object of your affection's face moves closer to the camera - his bloody mouth opening to reveal those big, pearly whites and you couldn't help but imagine them gently nibbling on your panty covered pussy.

You stroke yourself delicately in your panties, your slicked up fingers rubbing the tingly engorged nub, sending chills up your body. The chopping sound of the fan above you mixed with the music and the low growl of Jerome's voice, was oddly satisfying.

The cool breeze from the fan makes your skin prickle and you realize this cooling sensation could bring you more pleasure in a lower area of your body.

You lift your hips up, slipping your panties over your thighs - the cool silk tickling you slightly as they slide over your flesh on their way down to your feet. They're to the floor with a kick of your foot, and you open your legs once more. Your fingers spread your tingly pussy lips apart, opening yourself as wide as possible - a loud moan leaves your lips as the cold air hits your wet folds.

You can't help but close your eyes as you get lost in the music and your self provided pleasure.

Lou - I have made the big decision  
I'm gonna try to nullify my life  
'Cause when the blood begins to flow  
When it shoots up the dropper's neck  
When I'm closing in on death…

Your fingers continue to rub all over the soft mound, louder moans escaping your pursed lips, at the intense sensation your fingers are stirring.

You arch your back, and your hardening nipples are becoming painful, rubbing against your tight top, so you slip it down allowing your breasts to peek out from the plunging neck line that's now tucked underneath them - the cold air from the fan hits them, making your entire body shiver.

Taking two fingers into your mouth, you suckle them lightly, getting them coated in saliva, before rubbing the wetness all over both taut nipples. You bite your bottom lip and hiss imagining those blood covered lips closing in on your breast. 

You move your fingers down further, over your opening, teasing it a little by circling around it, counterclockwise, before delving into it, imagining it's your ginger haired maniac. Imagining those long wicked fingers plunging into you, in and out roughly, still suckling your breast.

You're now circling your wet fingers over your nipple with one hand and fucking yourself with the other. You jump, feeling startled when you hear a loud bang. Opening your eyes, you sit up quickly.

"Some people have no manners." Jerome says.

You lie back down letting out a sigh of relief. It was just Jerome shooting the cop that was still squirming. 

Your legs open back up, and you begin to move your finger up and down, sliding it inside and out of your pussy as you go. 

The hand stimulating your breast moves back down between your legs, flicking your clit from side to side then pinching it gently between two fingers. Your eyes close again, taking in the sound of the music.

Lou - I wish that I was born a thousand years ago  
I wish that I'd sail the darkened seas  
On a great big clipper ship  
Going from this land here to that  
In a sailor's suit and cap  
Away from the big city  
Where a man can not be free  
Of all of the evils of this town  
And of himself, and those around  
Oh, and I guess that I just don't know…

You look up and see your love's bloodied face practically pressed up against your TV screen.

"What you call sanity is just a prison in your mindsâ€¦" He growls.

The music speeds up, becomes erratic and you buck your hips wildly into the air along with the song as your inevitable climax inches closer - no longer moaning but screaming - white knuckling the sheet underneath you, not caring at all who hears your screams.

Her.……o…….in, be the death of me  
Her…….o…….in, it's my wife and it's my life  
Because a mainer to my vein  
Leads to a center in my head  
And then I'm better off and dead  
Because when the smack begins to flow  
I really don't care anymore…

You're so close now. You trace the sensitive folds of your inner labia, moving your fingers up and down, faster now - your wetness seeping down into your ass. You hold back for a moment, just lightly tapping your clit with your index finger, not wanting it to be over too soon. 

"Don't be a cog!" The maniac growls lowly.

Oh, that voice gets to you. You push your palm into your clit and rub it back and forth where your palm and wrist meet. A warm, flush feeling starts to set in, getting hotter and hotter till it feels like it's melting.

You ride the wave of pleasure as your nether regions become more sensitive, your heart rate zooms, your breathing intensifies, and the walls of your pussy begin to contract.

Lou - Ah, when the heroin is in my blood  
And that blood is in my head  
Then thank God that I'm as good as dead  
Then thank your God that I'm not aware  
And thank God that I just don't care  
And I guess I just don't know  
And I guess I just don't know….

A long hiss slips out of your gritted teeth, as the tingle in your swollen mound, slowly fades, leaving you throbbing, barely able to close your legs. 

You're so sensitive you can barely move. You feel your inner thighs tremble and the room goes quiet as the music stops - as the video clip ends and now you're left with nothing but the chopping sound of the ceiling fan above you, that's cooling your body, and the sound of your own panting.

There's no hurry for you to move. You have all the time in the world to bask in the after glow of your climaxâ€¦.or so you think.

A knock at your door startles you, making you practically jump off the bed. It's four in the morning, who could that be? It's technically Valentine's Day, but you weren't seeing anyone.

You quickly slip on a pair of boxers and pull your tank top back up over your breasts before heading for the door. 

Pressing yourself up against it, you peer into the peephole and see a young man in a UPS uniform holding balloons and a box of chocolates. 

He has his head down so you can't quite make out his face, but the uniform is pretty convincing and it is Valentine's day after all. A strange hour to be making deliveries, but you open the door anyways.

"Hello miss." The young man says with a Brooklyn accent, his face still hiding under the brim of his hat. "I have a delivery for Y/N?"

"Yes, that's me." You reply still feeling a bit nervous about this.

The delivery man suddenly looks up, his big green eyes meet with yours. "Splendid." He grins with enthusiasm.

You feel your breath hitch in your throat as you realize it's him! It's Jerome! But it can't beâ€¦he's deadâ€¦ and buried.

He looks exactly like your ginger Maniac, except he's a lot more pale - his lips stained red, and dark circles under his eyes. He looks terrible. Like death warmed over.

You still try to convince yourself it can't be him. It has to be a prank, but then something catches your eyeâ€¦.a nasty, long scar on the left side of his neck. On the exact same side and the exact same place, Theo had stabbed Jerome.

You step back a foot, clutching your fast beating heart. "Noâ€¦ No way."

"Heard you were lookin for me." The devilish grin still plastered on his ghostly white face.

You shake your head, your pupils dilate in your now, widened eyes.

"Relax. This is what you wanted so badly right? To be with me? I heard you, and here I am." He spreads one arm out wide in a ta-da motion. "I've come to take you with me, but firstâ€¦ a poem." He smiles.

You stand in disbelief, watching him dig in his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. He holds it up with his free hand and clears his throat.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. The world thinks I'm dead, when in fact, it is YOU." His grin widens along with his eyes. He lifts the lid off the heart shaped box revealing chocolates surrounding a grenade.

You look back up at him, panic in your eyes - the loud thump of your own heartbeat ringing in your ears.

He purses his lips, an ooh hoo hoo, ah ah sound leaving them as his eyelashes flutter wildly, - a wide grin making its way across those full lips of his.

Before you have time to even open your mouth you hear a loud BOOM! Then heatâ€¦a white hot, heat. Then you feel nothing, and in that moment you knowâ€¦you know you're dead, but in spite of your recent condition, you still hear itâ€¦.that laughâ€¦.that crazy laugh.

"Ha - ha - ha - ha - haaaaaaa!"

Hmm, guess sometimes fantasies do come trueâ€¦

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, ficcers ;)


End file.
